All my Children Bianca and Reese Family Drama
by BiancaReese1Fan
Summary: it A story of Bianca and Reese and Family Drama


Bianca Montgomery Played by Eden Riegel

Reese Williams Played by Tamara Braun

Greenlee Smythe Played By Rebecca Budig

Greenlee was sitting on the coach with Bianca and Reese Talking about Kendall. Bianca said what did she say to you Greenlee. ok Here the story i working at Fusion at my desk and Kendall was Talking about her self. and i asked her to stop and she said to me why do i need to stop talking for, than i attack her play play fighting with her and she try do get a way but did't let her get a way this time. than Reese started to laugh hard and Bianca gave her a evil look on her face, than Reese Push Bianca off the coach and Jump on her started to play fight with her on floor. than Greenlee started to laugh and told her Cousin go be careful of her Fiance belly becuase of the Baby. than Bianca said ok Greenlee i will be careful of my unborn baby. i will never hurt any of my children as she told her cousin. than Gabrelle come in her aunt house only to see her Mommies play fighting on the floor asked her Aunt at was going on here she said your Mama pushed your Mom on floor and jump on her and started to play fight and they were doing for tweety Min now. Ok you two give it up stop fighting with each other. and they both said No way Greens go and play with Gabi if u are bore watch us fighting. than Greenlee said no way i am not bore watching you guy fight best thing to watch ever.

Greenlee Reese Bianca

Ch 2 Greenlee Stay at Bianca & Reese House

Greenlee was getting ready to stay at her Cousin / Step Sister House for night and she was Very happy to stay over for the Night. Reese was making dinner and Bianca came in asked when dinner will be down and Reese said soon and stop asked me and Go and Set the table for dinner. than the doorbell ring it was Greenlee. may i come in please eat dinner with u guys. ok Greens you may come in Bianca Greenlee is here for the night said Reese. ok but Greenlee sleeping on Coach night. Greenlee said i am not Sleeing on the coach thank you very much. Sorry said Reese Their were else to sleep it the coach or the Floor what do you want to sleep said Reese. Than in Miranda and Said hi Aunt Greenlee how are you doing. and Greenlee said i am going thanks for asking.

Than Reese Said Gabrelle Dinner is done come wash up please thanks.

than Reese Told Greenlee to sit next to Gabrelle and Miranda and Bianca you can sit next to me. when it turn the night Reese Bath Gabrelle put her to bed than it was Miranda Bed next when Bianca and Reese in their Room to bed they found Greenlee sleeping in their bed they went in their bed lay down and than Bianca Pushed Reese off of Reese and her Bed and Greenlee was sleeping on floor well Bianca and Reese was Sleeping in their bed sound sleep

Ch 3

it was the morning the next day Greenlee asked why she was sleeping on floor in bedRoom and Reese and Bianca said u were sleeping in are bed so bianca push you off falled on Floor so no one sleep in or Bed expect us even our Kids don't sleep in our Bed than Bianca asked Greenlee to leave the room for Reese and I to get ready for the day than we will eat breakfast ok. than Greenlee left the room than Bianca and Reese got dressed and came down for Breakfast every one ate than Greenlee went home and than Bianca and Reese went to doctor office to see how their unborn baby is doing than they got told the is going great and than they left the doctor office and went home and hang out with their children watch the tv and went to bed and than sleep in their bed. Bianca was Taking in her Sleep and Than Reese Slaped her and said Honey you talking in your sleep agian and Bianca i am not talking in my sleep you make it up agian and Reese said i will record it next time for you here you self talking in your sleep. and the next morning they got a call form Kendall saying get off here or i will hurt both of you because i found Randi she with me it time for guy give her trouble. than Reese said she will be right their and Reese came to pick up Miranda and Give her trouble in the car and told her she not allowed to leave house with out letting her or Bianca now frist was Send to her Room for day and Took her phone and Laptop and Tv Alway and not allowed to see her Friends For two Weeks after school she had to come right home after school said Her Mama Reese. and that Made Reese Mad at her Oldest child.

ch 4 Bianca and Remeber when Gabrelle was A baby

today Bianca and Reese was Remenber when Gabrelle was A baby

this when Reese was Holding her Youngest Child in her Arms she was very Proud To be her Mom love her Very Much and Bianca was Proud to Have a Baby with Reese they Named Her Gabrelle Amelia Williams - Montgomery she is youngest child of Bianca and Reese untell her new brother or Sister come alone she was a very happy nine year old who alway listen to her parents but like to fight with older sister Miranda but their parent did not let fight each other becacuse fighting was,answer to things but they very happy to be big sister to their new,sibling


End file.
